Happily Ever After?
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: (Originally part of a oneshot collection: now separated.) Natsu has come down with the flu, so Lucy takes care of him. She reads him a fantasy book she wrote, and gets a reaction she never would've expected... (Implied Nalu)


**Hey everyone. Originally this was part of my oneshot collection "With You", but I separated it. It's the same oneshot, just with a few errors edited. Enjoy :)**

* * *

**_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.**_**

* * *

~Happily Ever After?~

-A Fairy Tail Oneshot-

* * *

Natsu rolls over in Lucy's bed, pulling the cover tighter around him. The Celestial Wizard stands above him, holding a spoon of liquid. "Natsu, seriously, you need to take your medicine."

"But I 'on't wanna," the Dragon Slayer sniffs.

"C'mon, Natsu," she sighs. "It'll make you feel better." She places her free hand on his forehead to feel for a fever. "Trust me on this one."

"Fine," Natsu grumbles. "But you 'ave to promise to read me a story."

"Deal," Lucy smiles, and slips the spoonful of liquid into Natsu's mouth. Natsu chokes, then coughs.

"Bleagh!" he cries. "That's disgusting 'ucy!"

"Sorry," she laughs. "It's the only one I have." She walks over to her bookshelf. "So, what book do you want? We've got one about a time-traveling police box, another about this academy called the DWMA, one about five elemental ninjas and a samurai trying to save the world..." She pulls another one out of the shelf. "Oh! And this one's about an angel named Pit who tries to stop the dark goddess Medusa by-"

"No," Natsu coughs. "Read me somthin' you wrote."

Surprised, Lucy almost the book _Kid Icarus. _She sets it back on the shelf with a book called _Silence Will Fall_, and walks over to her desk. "Well, my writing isn't that good..."

"I don' care," Natsu grumbles, reaching for a tissue. "Jus' read something to me."

"Okay..." Lucy grabs the nearest one from her desk. "Well, I never really finished this one, but I can read to you part of it."

"What's it called?" Natsu asks, throwing the now-soiled tissue into a filled trash bin near the bed.

"_Valor Be True_," Lucy replies, pulling up a chair to sit near Natsu.

"Cool," Natsu says, sinking into the pillows. "I'm ready when you are."

Lucy clears her throat, takes a deep breath, and begins. "One upon a time, there was a princess with rare powers that controlled the winds..."

Natsu was a surprisingly good listener. He sat there silently, listening to Lucy's voice as she read about Princess Annabelle and her curse. The story started as a bit of a mystery, since you had no idea what Annabelle's powers could really do, or what they were like. In fact, the first two chapters were nothing but people talking about how scary Annabelle was. You didn't meet her until chapter three, and it turns out she was just a very lonely girl.

Natsu was intrigued by the story. He gasped when the guards found Annabelle gone, laughed when she thought a frog was a sea serpent, and grinned like an idiot when he realized that were dragons in the story.

"We must slay the great beast that has kidnapped our princess, said Keith," Lucy read. "The dragon will fall to us! The king has agreed that whoever slays the dragon shall wed the princess!"

"Hold on!" Natsu cries suddenly. Lucy stops.

"What?"

"Why are they killing the dragon?" Natsu asks, looking shocked.

"It kidnapped Annabelle," Lucy explains. "Remember when she was wandering through the forest and it snatched her and-"

"Why is the dragon always the bad guy?!" Natsu wails. "Why can't the princess ever stay with the dragon? It's always the great, noble prince that comes and slays it with a single blow!" Natsu looks very angry. "It makes me sick!"

"Well, that's the way fantasy is, I guess," Lucy answers, a bit scared of how Natsu will react.

"The dragon didn't kidnap her," Natsu suddenly says. "You haven't actually gone into detail about what happened. Maybe he was just lonely, and wanted a friend!"

Lucy's heart stopped. "Natsu..."

"You haven't written anything with Annabelle and the dragon yet, right? So why don't you have them be friends? And have the dragon kill the prince!" Natsu grins. "It'd be a really unique story!"

"Yeah..." Lucy smiles. "I suppose so..." Her smile widens. "Actually, Natsu, that's a great idea!" She rushes over to her desk and erases something on the front cover.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asks.

Lucy smiles at him. "Changing the title."

* * *

Six months later, Gray Fullbuster sat in the guild hall (in only his boxers), reading a book called _The Dragon's Princess_.

_**"I didn't kidnap you," the dragon said. "I simply wanted a friend. Is that so bad, Princess?"**_

_**She shook her head. "No, I guess not. I'm kind of a freak anyway."**_

_**"Nonsense," the dragon replies. "You are amazing, Annabelle. In fact, I bet you could master anything you want to."**_

"What are you reading?" Natsu asks Gray, leaning over his shoulder.

"Shh!" Gray hisses.

"What is it?" Natsu asks again. Gray makes a growling sound in the back of his throat.

"It's this book Juvia wanted me to read," he replies. "It's about a princess named Annabelle with wind powers and she-"

"-gets kidnapped by a dragon?" Natsu asks.

"Yeah," Gray replies. "But it's got a twist to it where-"

"-the dragon just wanted a friend," Natsu finishes.

Gray looks up from the book. "How did you-?"

Natsu grins. "Look at the author." Gray marks his page and closes the book. His eyes widen when he read the author's name.

"Lucy Heartfilia?!"

"Yep," Natsu's grin widens. Gray opens the book and reads the dedication.

"Hey, Natsu, c'mere." The Dragon Slayer makes his way over to Gray. "Read this."

Natsu snatches the book from Gray. His eyes widen, his cheeks flush, and his grin takes up half his face.

_**To my friend the dragon, who taught me that my happily ever after should be nothing but ordinary.**_

* * *

**Yes, I did just shamelessly mention all of the fandoms I've written for by turning them into books XD**

**I'd love to hear from you, so please review! :D**

* * *

**~ForeverDreamer12, signing out :)**


End file.
